Onoki
Summary Onoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki), renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales" (両天秤のオオノキ), is the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage) of Iwagakure. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ōnoki, "Ōnoki of Both Scales" Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 79 in Part II, 81 in The Last, 90's in The Epilogue Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation and Control, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Duplication, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Can grant flight to other people, Limited Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or reduce weight of matter, however, he has to touch it physically), Molecular Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (His golems forced Madara Uchiha to use Wood Release to stop them. While fighting the 5 Kage, Madara states Onoki to be the most problematic. Fought with multiple Complete Susano'o and stopped it with his weighted boulder technique). Ignores durability with Jinton Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (MS Sasuke wasn't able to dodge his Jinton. Kept up with Madara) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Can carry the Turtle Island by making it lighter) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Tanked a punch from a Complete Susano'o and withstood Madara's Katon) Stamina: Very high (Can stand up and fight after suffering severe injuries, can use many powerful techniques before exhausting himself, can compete in the 4th Great Ninja War without being noticeably tired) Range: Several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he usually feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat. Weaknesses: Regular issues of old age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jinton (Dust Release): Dust Release is a nature transformation kekkei tōta, a combination of earth, wind, and fire. To perform Dust Release, users form a small three-dimensional form (e.g., a cube, a cone, etc.) out of chakra in their hands. The object expands once released by the user and moves astonishingly fast at its target; anything that passes through it (or that is passed through by it) is disintegrated on a molecular level. *'Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of Primitive World Technique):' Onoki forms a transparent hexahedron with a sphere in the center which he launches towards the opponent. The cube expands to cover the opponent entirely. After a bit of delay, the technique destroys everything caught inside to a molecular level. '-Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique):' Onoki creates up to four clones to distract the enemy or otherwise gain the upper hand in combat. Although the clones are made out of rocks, their appearance is the same as the original until they crumble. *'Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Golem Technique):' This technique allows the user to create a giant humanoid being composed of rock that can either be expelled from the user's mouth or formed from a pre-existing source of earth. Depending on the user, the golem can be created instantly. *'Doton: Chidōkaku (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core):' This technique grants the user the ability to lower or raise the ground in the surrounding area, allowing them to create giant holes or elevations in the ground. The size of the affected area, as well as the depths that it is lowered or raised to, is also up to the user. With precise timing, this technique can be used to evade incoming attacks, as well as to endanger opponents by moving them into the path of an oncoming attack reducing their reaction time as well as knocking them off balance, making it even harder to avoid the attack. *'Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique):' Onoki touches the opponent, encasing them in rock while also increasing the enemy's weight tremendously. Onoki used this technique to hold down Mu. Alternatively, this technique is frequently used to enhance Onoki's physical blows. **'Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique):' Improved version of the previous technique. Onoki increases his weight tremendously, enhancing the strength of his punch massively. Albeit performing this technique is slightly straining to Onoki's worn-out body, causing him severe back pains. *'Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique):' Onoki can reduce the weight of objects and people for various people. People with decreased weight can move faster, but their physical power is reduced accordingly. **'Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique):' More power variation of the previous ability. Onoki can drastically lower the weight of anything he makes physical contact with. He could casually pick up the Turtle Island that way. He also managed to stop Madara's huge falling rock that was as large as an entire mountain, although Madara dropped a second rock on the previous one, overwhelming Onoki in the process. *'Flight Technique:' Allows the user to fly. He can also transfer its effects to others for an unspecified amount of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers